1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to holders for pistols, and more particularly, to such holders that can be comfortably carried by a user concealing the weapon contained therein.
2. Description of the Related Art.
Several holsters have been designed in the past. Some of them to conceal weapons. Their structure, however, is quite revealing even when covered by a user's garment. The prior art lacks a holder that can be readily manufactured from one piece of a flexible sheet. None of such designs in the prior art have combined the features and characteristics of the present invention as claimed herein.